


坠入

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Penis in the Penis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 给帕帕的生日礼物，所以包含她碎碎念了两年的鸡鸡插鸡鸡情节。第二人称。黑化，OOC，猫猫是1。我就烂.jpg
Relationships: 公光 - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	坠入

  
在一开始，你以为自己只不过是得了绝症。

那是一礼拜前的早上，晨光熹微，塔塔露把刚从大门走进来，全身泡在透明粘液的你按到椅子上，说你无论如何也该吃点东西然后去休息。

粘液散发着无法用任何语言描述的恶臭，她被你熏得脚步摇摇晃晃，问你去做什么工作要这么辛苦。今早破晓时分，古·拉哈在通讯贝里 得知你已经五夜没合过眼，就直冲到你身边连哄带骗的把你给赶回来了，看来他在出发前跟这个小巧的女孩说了话。

你回答道："萌芽池魔界花的产后护理。"

她五官立即皱了起来，你小心翼翼地避开桌沿，你一边含着嘴里的勺子，麻辣蟹的汤汁滑过喉咙，有细微又明晰的摩擦感。

一边感觉到她的目光停留在你身上，轻柔，时有时无，你能听见她大脑里响着类似齿轮扣合旋转的声音。她停顿了一会儿，最后还是选择礼貌的不唤醒你的灾难回忆。"……饭菜还合胃口吗？"她转移了一下话题。

你把勺子从嘴里拨出来。"很好。"

"很好是怎么样嘛？"她又起腰，"我在里面放了三种水果，你都尝出来了吧，快说说感想。"

你看她满脸得意的笑容，矮矮胖胖的拉拉菲尔族本来就翘的黑鼻头直朝天上指去，移开了目光。

"没尝出来 ......舌头麻了，我觉得早上吃这个不合适。"你语气仓促得有点狼狈。

#

塔塔露那天整个上午跟任何人说话的语气里都带了一点残留的委屈，而石之家目睹了全过程的所有人对你的背脊骨指指点点。

你闷头扫完早餐所有食物后就把自己关进房里，脱掉所有衣服扔到地板上，随便用冰水把自己从头冲到脚，就一头栽进去床里，被子盖过头顶呼呼大睡。

一觉醒来，你已经不知道今夕是何夕，你在梦乡里好像去了一千亿个地方，见了一万亿个人，被杀了十万次，被救了三百次，再和三十多个人交合……大致的印象是这样，但你一点细节都想不起来了。这才刚醒，你甚至不知道梦里和你在床上相拥的人是男是女，以及有没有杀你。

你回想着梦里的交媾，翻身下床，目光正好和一双血红的眼睛对上，你心底一激灵，梦里挺身进入你的三十几个人一下子全变成了这个人的脸。

古·拉哈正坐在你面前的另外一张床上，在这个没有窗户的阴暗地方，橙黄的灯光照亮他的侧脸，让他一只眼睛在黑暗里露了出来。这只温柔的红哏晴当中装满了关切，你和他对视，梦里旖旎的画面让你的心脏开始失控，你忽略仿佛急于破胸潜逃的心脏，脸上摆出一张木头似的酷脸。

你赤身裸体，这个房间也够黑，就是不知道猫魅族会不会和猫一样也是夜行性动物，生来就能看穿黑暗。

你纠结着，良久没有说话。

古·拉哈对你冷漠的态度和长久的沉默好像有点意外，他道了一声歉，下一步用他的鼻尖碰了一下你的鼻尖，你先是溺在扩大开来的鲜红色中，又感觉到自己的鼻子被冰凉的东西碰了一下，然后是额头，他用自己的额头贴上了你的额头，这次你感觉很温暖。

"没有发烧。"古·拉哈低头沉思，猫魅纤细玲珑的指关节在优美的下巴尖上摩挲。“体温很低，瞳孔确实是……变得有点呆……"

你后背一道冷气窜上脖子根。

你听明白了情势。你这个一向粗枝大叶的人突然行为反常，对食物挑剔，居然在意早餐的菜式，让拂晓的贤人们担心你了。古·拉哈就是前来刺探的，他已经查明你并非是因为发烧而被烧坏脑子，那么接下来他会怎么想，会不会觉得你加班加过头发了疯？

实话爬上你的舌尖，你的牙关仍然扣得死紧。这件事没什么不可说的，你只是，发现自己无论如何都不想说。

没有缘由，不需要理由，你只是不想将自己的身体情况公之于众。

但这好像也不是牙痛脑热之类的小事。可能你确实过劳发疯了......你开始想到这一点。

古拉哈观察着你的表情，突然向你伸出四根手指。

"请问……这里有多少根手指？"他表情上平静如常，有如一汪无波无纹的清泉，但， 他也在死死地盯着你的眼睛。"请回答我，这件事情很重要。"

他问你这个做什么呢，你又没瞎，这是一个很好应付的问题。甚至简直就是愚蠢的问题。你看着他，张开了双唇。

“…… "

你吐出一缕湿润的空气。

死寂在空气里延伸开来，提升着自己的存在感。

"四"和"实话"一起在你舌尖上转了几圈，又顺着你的舌头往肚子里缩……好像错跑到气管里去了。你低下头，呼吸困难。

古拉哈仍然在你面前，平静地观察着你。一如既往，你猜不透他心里在想着些什么。

"不知道……还是无法回答？"

他为什么要直钩钩地盯着你呢？他是猫魅，他应该知道要是猫被直钩钩的盯着会感觉受到了威胁……吧 ？

对人来说也是这样的。

你抬头去看天花板。只看见了深不见底的暗渊。

这样纯粹的黑暗如同空旷的宇宙，给你带来了一种无法解释的慰藉。

你对他做了一个"走好不送"的手势，转身回去缩进棉被里。

然后，在温暖又厚实的黑暗中，你听见若有若无的叹息声。

接着，是如刀刃般割开你温暖的保护壳的冷气，这一缕冷气可能来自库尔札斯的山间，踄山涉水，本来已经在你床边安居，当时当刻， 借助了红眼猫魅用力揭开别人被子的结实手臂，它们毫不客气地扑上了你毫无防备的裸体上。

你胸腔内的惊诧先一步按住你的所有思路和动作，你抬起头，那个瞬间，你看着猫魅脸上的神情……并不可怕，甚至还是相当平静，只是在那种平静之下，却确实有摄人心魄的力量。

惊诧继续禁锢着你，来自远北的冷空气也纠缠着你的身体，如同枷锁。

因为你无论如何也想不到，你会被这个猫魅族强行揭开被子… …雅修特拉或许会做这种事情，桑克瑞德也有可能，甚至于里昂热要是这样做了， 你也不会像现在这样震惊。即使你换个地方就这样赤身裸体坐在床上，而面前的人是皇太子芝诺斯，你也不会有这种触电般的麻痹感。

古·拉哈应该是斯文得多的人，你这样想着，看见他的脸在等比的变大，有柔软又温暖的气场在向你靠过来。

古·拉哈在贴近你，你发着愣，接下来，嘴唇就碰到了柔软的东西。

一个吻。

没有止步于落在唇上的轻吻，古·拉哈的舌头在你发干的嘴唇上舔了一圈，随即就强行撬开你的牙关，他在你的嘴里压制了你的舌头，又再继续进军，直至封闭最关键的气闸口——

！？

你完全忘记了你尚可以使用鼻子呼吸的事情，所以你也没有机会确认你的鼻子还可不可以吸取氧气。你的心脏狂跳，大脑缺氧， 在黑暗里你看见无数苍白的噪点，像下水道的老鼠群一样聚集起来疯狂蠕动……你神智不清了，这让你的境遇变得更加悲惨。

在你们唇舌间那与其说是吻，不如说是剥夺呼吸的谋杀的接触中止之后，你推在他胸襟上的手臂软绵绵的掉了下来，指尖滑过他的那些闪烁着微光的彩石首饰。

你失去了力气，身体像玩偶一样柔软，蜷缩着，向下埋去，你看见他修长笔直的双腿，你的头顶靠近他胯间。

他说：“请问你现在可以回答我了吗？”他的口气让你想起当初在诺弗兰特的那位神秘的水晶公，那一位经历了两个末世，丝毫不狼狈的凌驾在灭绝人类的灾难之上，拥有云雨翻覆手的领导者。

他的口气很温柔，每一个词的语气都有一种让人发自内心信服的亲切：“我知道现在你所做的事情都不是出自你的本意，你不是这样的人......所以，无论如何我都要知道你身上究竟发生了什么。”

说罢，他又俯身下来，用同样的方式，再次封住了你的嘴唇。

*

窒息是逼供手段的一种，有些行刑者会用布捂住俘虏的口鼻，有些行刑者会把俘虏按进水里......总而言之，手段各式各样，行为的本质都是一样的。

阻断呼吸，让俘虏神智不清，在无限循环的痛苦和绝望之下交代一切。

这种想法......你不该有这种质疑同伴的想法的。

你目光空洞的看着前方，你什么都没有看见，一切都是白茫茫，一切都在变幻。你只记得古·拉哈亲了你很多次，就像喜欢撒娇的小猫......他就是一只腼腆的小猫，刚学会撒娇，一定只是这样的。

你不喜欢对同伴做恶意的揣测，何况就算你脑子不清楚好一段时间了，你也知道古·拉哈是出于好意。

古·拉哈把你搀扶出了石之家的多人寝室，你已经不能靠自己走路，甚至看不清了任何东西。

你听见他吩咐什么人，让他把拂晓的贤人都叫回来。

“......他的状况很不好。”古·拉哈道：“跟他们说清楚，他们会立即赶回来的。”

你被放到一张椅子上，后来，你感觉到有很多目光环绕着你。你的视力已经恢复过来了，这次你的脑子拒绝去接收众人带有强烈压力的目光。

“什么时候开始的？”

你：“......”

你摸着手上的纸笔，感觉很是尴尬。你觉得你的肉体和这纸笔一样多余。

“你一直不回答，是因为手也断了吗，还是说记忆缺失，忘记怎么写字了？”

桑克瑞德走到你身后，戴着手套的手碰到你的脖子，你像是学院里犯错的学生，被教导主任揪住了，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“......拉哈之前是怎么逼供的？”这是可露儿的声音，她说：“再这样下去大家都要饿了，不如你再来一次吧。”

古·拉哈当时不择手段的吻了你，这次，要当着所有人......你不禁想古·拉哈现在一定很尴尬，你也跟着尴尬起来了。

你的脸颊连带着耳根开始发烫。

接着你听见古·拉哈稳重大方的声音：“好的。”

他直接向你走来了。

#

你举起手上的纸，上面是你急风骤雨的丑陋草书，你就像举起盾牌的亡国骑士，在敌人环绕之下，满心苍凉。

“你，你失，失去了味觉？”塔塔露惊叫，“所以那个时候才回答不了我吗？怎么会这样，怎么回事……治疗上的材料和费用，要是我可以帮忙的话，一定要尽管开口。”

“唉……还有声音，也失去了？可是那个时候你还跟我说了话......”

你在纸上再写了几个字。

“这样啊……”桑克瑞德摸着下巴：“先是突然发现自己失去了味觉，睡醒以后，连声音都失去了。确实也有可能是魔界花的毒，不过最可疑的是这个人连性格都变了吧。”

古·拉哈点了点头：“他好像会竭力隐瞒自己的情况。”

“这就有点像鬼魂的诅咒了......唔，还不能妄下结论。有喝过解毒药吗？”雅·修特拉也在沉思。

魔界花的臭气会给人带来一系列不良反应，不过问题不大，因为持续时间不长，只要患者没因此下去冥界，不一会儿人体就会恢复健康。事实上，作为一个熟练的冒险者，你也没有被臭气喷到，只是无可避免地沾了一身粘液罢了。为了以防万一，你在赶回摩杜纳的路上还是喝了几瓶治疗药。

你匆匆在纸上写了“是，所以可能明天就恢复过来了。”

“要是那样就再好不过了，但我没听说魔界花还能让人变得拼命隐瞒病情的......我觉得也有点像妖异的精神操控？”可露儿抬头看雅·修特拉。

没有妖已——

笔滚到地面上，厅房被一声轻轻的脆响带入寂静。

你低着头，你写下的最后一个字母歪出一条扭曲的长线，你看自己垂下来的手，你的五指柔软的卷曲着，腕关节和手肘几乎与地面垂直，而不管你怎么试图使用右手的肌肉，每一块肌肉都一动不动，集体抗命。

你感觉到很多目光落在你身上，每一个都在观察着你。你不想看他们的表情，抬起左手按住椅子，站立。

那一刻，你的身体骤然的感受到，并屈服于大地重力的威势，你的脚尖弯曲到奇怪的方向去了，你一双小腿夹住椅子腿，连带着椅子一起向地面倾斜下去。

你的鼻尖停留在一个离地面很近的距离，古·拉哈坚硬的手臂把你整个人捞了起来，让你贴在他的身上。他比你矮不少，现在你能嗅到他耳际发丝间的墨香。

你抬起头，看见每个人都脸色苍白的看着你，塔塔露的眼神里流露出来几分恐惧。

不知道怎么了，你不敢去看古·拉哈的表情。古·拉哈全身的肌肉都绷得很紧，抱住你瘫软无力的身体的人似乎不再是那个冒险者，历史学家，大魔法师，战士，智者，领导者，贤人......而是什么处于逆境里的猫科猛兽。

#

总的来说，你这个时候还只不过以为自己得了绝症。

你先是失去了味觉，随后变成了哑巴，现在——

这几天你一直能听见塔塔露的啜泣，拉拉菲尔女孩每天三顿红着眼睛把餐点送进房间，又揉着眼睛出门。餐盘上的食物一直没有重样，而且都不带骨头。你看得出她的心意，发自内心地感激，只是你没法用任何方法表示了。

拂晓把你安排进一间特殊病房修养，卧房外布置了最复杂的多重结界，同时他们把你患病的消息也被隐瞒了起来。毕竟你的仇敌和你的名声一样遍布天下。这段时间，于里昂热，雅·修特拉或者可露儿轮流着来到你的病床前给你试验他们新找到的疗法，每一次他们在离开前都叹了一口气。而精灵双胞胎一个去了萨雷安一个去了加雷马，在当地四处打探跟你这种怪病有关的情报，期间他们有在用通讯贝跟这边保持联系，因此你知道他们一无所获。

古·拉哈留在你身边，他总是在你的病房里看书，或者在草稿上用羽毛笔计算着什么，病房里有另外一张床，他从来没有在上面睡过。你们住进病房的第二天，古·拉哈的床上就堆满了书和卷轴，现在不要说睡人，连给猫魅族坐的空间都没剩下。古·拉哈平时就坐在你床边的椅子上，困了也睡在那里。你很少看见他睡觉，偶尔你看见他闭着眼睛，腰身蜷曲，手上还拿着羽毛笔，可能猫尾巴也弯弯的碰着地板。

每次你不过打量了一下他细长浓密的眼睫毛，就看见他立即睁开眼睛，就像浅眠的机警的猫，接着他迷蒙的双眼会遇上你的目光，他会对你露出一个害羞的微笑。

你最近经常睡觉，毕竟你也做不了别的事。有时候你仰卧睡，有时候俯卧。古·拉哈每过一段时间就给你翻一次身，顺便为你按摩全身肌肉。你的每一顿饭都需要他给你喂食，这个过程有点不堪回首，因为你需要他伸进你嘴里的舌头协助才能吞咽。至于如厕，那就更让人痛苦了，古·拉哈给你尿道里插进了管子，偶尔会按压你的膀胱，协助……或者说强迫你排尿。他也要每天把你横抱到浴室里去。

总而言之，你觉得自己在肉体死亡之前，精神已经完蛋了。你居然变得越来越习惯被另外一个男人......甚至这个人还是古·拉哈......这样照顾你的全身，他把你整个人看光，还不断把弄着你隐秘的部位。

古·拉哈是智者，勇者和领导者，所以，这些不是他应该做的事情。他的双手尤其不应该拿来握住你的阴茎。即使不再背负水晶公这个身份，在平时，他的手仍然会抚摸着数个世界间最深奥的文字，书写只有寥寥数人看得懂的奥术，现在，他却用这双手来转动插在你尿道深处的导尿管，拿出手帕来擦掉你嘴边的唾液。你不由得感觉到在你面前发生着莫大的浪费，世界上最大的罪恶之一因你而上演，涌上你头脑的难堪和难忍惊涛澎湃。

但是你无法表达出来。你的肉体是一点点地脱离你的控制的。一开始只是握笔的右手肌肉，接着是站立的双腿，左手，全身......第一天你还能做一些表情，一天之后你只有眼皮可以眨动了。

你某天幡然醒悟：你居然在一天之内丧失了向他人做出任何表达的能力，就这样变成了一棵人形植物。

本来你并不会为此痛苦，就像你一开始就不愿意透露“病情”一样，你体内，你的内心，或者是你的灵魂，似乎有一种自我封闭的倾向性......你的身心都在自愿自觉的从动物转化为植物，这种倾向性和你的症状好像是同时出现的，很可能就是为了害死你。但不管怎么说，也因为这种倾向性，你一直心情舒畅，平静，便并不怎么为自己感到痛苦。即使你想到了这原因或许是，自己的心灵可能也受到侵蚀。

但是，让你觉得意外的是，每次看着古·拉哈拨弄你阴茎上的导尿管的时候……你就会感到痛苦。

古·拉哈的脸也让你痛苦。猫魅在你面前从来不摆出难过的表情，但他没日没夜的守在你床边照顾你，总是对你微笑。你看得出来，他只是不想给你增加压力，才摆出这副好像你还有救，你们遇到的只是一个小问题的模样。正因如此，他的一举一动都会让你有点难过。

在不为他感到难过的时候，你会透过床边的窗户看出去外面，摩杜纳市场的一角正好落在你的视野里。那一角喧喧嚷嚷，人来人往，能让你不至于太无聊。这点也要感谢古·拉哈，因为每次你从睡梦中醒来，他都会及时走来给你擦脸洗漱，把你的身体扶起来，让你不至于只能看天花板，而是能够看见窗户。

每过一阵子，大概是上午和下午各有几刻钟，他会给你念书。说是念书，他却不是照着书上的文字阅读，而是用他自己的语言讲述由书而生的故事。他丰富的学识流淌在他精妙的叙述方式里，你每次都听得入神，而且听得多了，便开始有点自满，觉得自己也算是一个学者了。当然这只是错觉，只要余光瞥到隔壁床上堆成一座小山的写满难懂图文的手稿，你立即感觉自己如同婴儿一般无知。你不妄自菲薄，世界上大多数人于此情此景都会有类似想法。

然而，尽管眼见有古·拉哈这样的人加入了拂晓，一众贤人如虎添翼，你仍然坚信你只会就此死去。

一定已经没救了。你莫名其妙的这样深信着，就像你相信你本不应该透露自己病情一样，坚定得有几分虔诚......如同去相信宇宙的无限与死亡的永恒......简而言之，仿佛在某个未知的时刻有人灌输了“你必将死”的信息给你，并且让你如此深信不移。

你就这样深信着自己的将死，平静地等待着结局。你没有什么烦恼，直到现在。

晚上睡觉之前，古·拉哈照例把你横放到床上，用柔软舒适的被子包裹住你布娃娃一样散软的肢体。你的眼珠子一直盯着天花板，目光聚焦在一点，从那一点开始移动，又从另外一点移回来。

你已经无法做出任何表情了，只能动一下眼珠子罢了。也不知道是不是古·拉哈居然能看出你眨眼的间隔时间不寻常，他扭头去打量一会儿天花板，又看着你，柔声问了一句：“你觉得上面有什么吗？”

你眨一下眼睛，不知道怎么回事，也不知道怎么表示。

天花板上面，有细碎的，偶尔有点粘滞的脚步声，就像是四肢着地的小孩子正在楼上爬动玩耍。那孩子非常活泼，活泼得足够扰人清梦，也能让等死之人心烦气躁。

你打量着古·拉哈的表情，古·拉哈像往常一样仔细地低头打量你，你突然有了一种古怪的猜测，难道他听不见楼上的声音？

你又转动眼珠子去看天花板，那个孩子还在时而蹦蹦跳跳，时而满地乱爬，建筑随着他的动作咚咚作响，越来越响，让人怀疑天花板早晚得穿个大洞。

古·拉哈还在看着你，他顺着你的目光瞥了一眼天花板：“是上面有虫子吗……还是，你觉得屋顶外面有什么？”

屋顶......

你想起拂晓是怎么把你安排到这间卧房的：他们当然不可能给你安置在某一楼层，他们把整栋楼都租下来了，你这里是顶层，天花板上面只有堆砌了灰色砖瓦的三角形的屋顶。

即使是周围和楼下，按理说也不该有什么四肢着地乱爬的活泼孩子才对。

你又眨了眨眼睛，孩子快速爬动的声音不绝于耳。

你闭上眼睛，放纵意识沉入无欲无求亦无所谓一切的黑暗水底。

但是有人一直摇你的肩膀。

你紧闭着眼睛，他却伸手拉开你的眼皮。

毫不客气的。他继续仔细观察着你。

“你觉得上面有东西......它可能阻碍你休息，但是我看不见也听不见它，是不是这样？”

在你被猫魅的手指强行拉开的视野中，古·拉哈的表情模糊不清。

他好像很擅长观察。

“没关系，我看得出来我猜对了……”

怎么看出来的？

“这样的话，我就有一点头绪了。”这时候你看不见他的脸，但他的声音让人联想起微笑着的他，然后他低下头，嘴唇落到了你的额头上。

小猫的舌头粗糙又潮湿，但没有人会讨厌小猫的舌头吧。

“没关系了，我的大英雄，你的故事不会就这样完结的......睡一觉就好了。”

#

天花板上的噪音似乎还要无止境的持续下去，那个小孩每一次爬动的路线和动作都是一样的，他，或者她开始变得像“它”了。“它”造成了反复循环播放的一段响声。你这时候发觉“它”爬动的声音粘滞又阴冷，令人作呕。你搞不清楚是现实如此，还是你的认知受到了你心情的影响。

一阵阵恶心感冲击着你的肺腑，你闭着眼睛，让头颅在枕头上沉下去，决定假意沉睡，免得还在你床边快速书写着什么的古·拉哈还要分心在意你的睡眠质量。你的眼脸微微发热，这热量又在沿着视神经传进去，触碰到你的脑子。慢慢的，你有种意识被抽离出躯壳的感觉，你的魂魄无形，在黑暗里上升，飞上群星之间，从此无所依靠，永不被注视的四处飘荡，有如宇宙中一颗尘埃。

你睁开眼睛，已经是早上了。

你居然睡着了，一定因为是古·拉哈对你施了睡眠魔法。你后知后觉的反应过来。睡眠魔法带来的昏睡往往带来清醒后的昏眩或剧烈头痛，但现在你的脑子好像好得很。你不由得想去敲一下自己的脑壳，就像打鼓一样，敲掉脑子里的迷雾。马上，你听见了鼓声。

咚——

脑壳上毕竟垫有一层头发，发出的声音不太清脆。你呆呆地看着自己的手，曲指成拳，又更用力的朝自己脑壳敲了下去。

咚——咚——

你一直敲打着，直到鼓声基本和你的心跳达成一致，直到不协调的撞击声再次出现。

你停下手，抬头看见猫魅的尖耳朵急匆匆地从被他撞开的门缝间钻了出来。古·拉哈就像一只要扑进猫粮里的猫一样冲到你面前，又在“食盘”前急刹车，双腿站稳在你的床前，蓬松的红尾巴在他身后不住摇摆。

“你的身体还有哪里痛吗......”他嗫嚅，声音像是细弱的猫叫，“昨天晚上，趁你睡着，我......”他耳根有点发红。

你举起自己的手端详，你手上画满了血红的奇异图纹，你把手背放到鼻尖下，嗅到血的味道。

不是你的血，你没有伤口。

“你痛吗？”你问道，你太久没说过话了，听见自己的声音干枯又陌生。

“我很好！”古·拉哈笑了一下。他的手藏在黑手套里，他身上的确散发出淡淡的腥气。你下意识对他伸出手，看见他竖起耳朵，然后小心翼翼的，用两只手捧起你的手掌，握在手心里。

“肌肉的弹性很正常，以太也还好......”你看着他低头观察你的手，脸埋得很低，你只能看见红润的颜色从他耳根蔓延开来。“太好了，只要那样做有用......”

他过了好一会儿才抬起头看你，“你要试一下走路吗？”

你点了点头。

#

被你的睡袍包裹起来，覆盖着你的腿骨的东西不像是肌肉，像是黏糊糊的浓浆。你滑下床的动作像软泥怪一样，缓慢，黏糊糊，重心过于靠近地面。古·拉哈站在一边，没有搀扶你，你很感谢他这样关心你的面子。现在你真的很在乎这些不值钱的玩意，因为这几天消耗下来，已经所剩无多了。

你摇摇晃晃地站直身体，低头看他，他的表情仿佛第一次看见黑夜劈开了无尽光的天空一样。

“请......”他紧张得吞了一口唾沫，好像有点喘不过气来。“请向前走几步，可以吗？”

他走向一侧让开路，你摇摇晃晃地拖动着骨架向前迈步，动作如同一个5岁小孩包扎的稻草人，被一群大鹅撵着走。

透明的大鹅们没把你撵出几步，便气化消失了，你感到到地面强大的吸力，就像欧米茄时空狭缝某只长满触手的大眼睛取代了大鹅，你仿佛感觉到它冰冷黏滑的触手像蛇一样缠住你的手臂，而你软乎乎的双腿肌肉受到它散发的超重力的影响，并且同时在融化......

地面离你越来越近，你同时听见古·拉哈向你大步走来的脚步声，你伸出手，下意识想把他推开——至少你在发现自己的手举起来的时候是这样想的。你是想要把他推开。 

接着你伸出去的手指一麻，伴随着安静的空气里响起的，一种你们都很熟悉的，现在绝对不该出现的“声音”。

你皱起眉，慢慢转过头去看他，在这个过程中，你发麻的手指里的麻痒扩散到手心，皮肤变得有点滑，也有一点暖。

是羽毛笔。

你第一眼看见的是古·拉哈这几天在睡着的时候都握着的那支羽毛笔，它是什么时候落到你手心里的？你跪在床边的地板上，正好是平时古·拉哈坐的位置附近，那或许是你刚刚从哪里把笔捡了起来，很奇怪，你捡起了笔，却现在才发现笔在你的手心里。

再然后，你的第二眼看见了扩大的红。

古·拉哈红色的瞳孔微微扩大，颤动着。红色在他胸前扩散开来，蔓延到你的笔尖，和你的手指，手背上。

你松开握笔的手指，低头看自己红色的手，再低头看伸手捂住被你捅穿的肚子的古·拉哈。

你精确地捅到一个很危险的地方。古·拉哈来不及说话，他直接集中注意力对自己施展治疗魔法，用另外一只手慢慢从伤口里把羽毛笔拔出来。

对不起......

你的嘴唇动了一下，又咬住下唇，把正要说出口的道歉吞了下去。面对这种情形，一句道歉显然太过轻巧了。

“没事的......”

正在你准备说什么之前，他先出声打断你，你又抬头看他，看见他温柔地看着你。带着一脸好像已经知道你要说什么的表情。

“只是皮肉伤而已。没关系的，我知道是怎么回事。疗法还需要再改进，而且这还只是第一阶段......”

“如果你知道，你就不会接近我。”你攥紧变成红色的拳头，面无表情地看着他：“杀了我吧。只要给我一点时间，我就能杀光这座城市的所有人。”  
  
你能感觉到你体内的破坏欲。从刚才开始，杀戮的冲动从你体内深处爬出来，你开始想到你应该杀死所有出现在你身边的人——这种想法出现得莫名其妙，就像你脑子里“你必将死”的想法一样，它是凭空出现的，并且同样让你深信不疑。

而你连古·拉哈都能下手......你能伤害这个人，就说明你能伤害任何人了。  
  
于是你决定说得仿佛你是坏人一样。你觉得这样的台词很聪明，这样任何人杀你都不会有太大负担。

古·拉哈还是摇头。“你只是被影响了，在各方面都......这次也请你一定要相信我，我会治好你。”

“要是我今天就杀了人......”

“我不会让那种事情发生。”古·拉哈的治疗魔法结束了，他把沾满血的羽毛笔扔到他那张床上，快步走过来搀扶你。这次你是真的想推开他，然而你的两条手臂僵硬地贴在躯干上，动弹不得了。

你手上的血咒纹散发着微弱的以太，或许他确实有所防备。古·拉哈把你抱回床上，跟往常一样，给你盖好被子，把枕头放在你身后。

“这个世界不能没有你......我的世界也是。”他对你笑了笑，转身走出房门。

你还是能转动脖子，你扭头去看被他扔到卷籍上那根羽毛笔，血痕正在渗进纸里，染红白纸黑字。你注视着他的血，感觉到双臂的肌肉慢慢地恢复了活动力。

*

时间被拉长了，你坐在地板上，觉得白日漫长得不可思议。你还没想好要怎么处理你自己，你想你大概在期望时间为你解决这个问题。从一开始发现自己失去味觉的时候你就是这副半死不活的样子。

不知道为什么，“自杀”并不在你的考虑范畴之内。尽管从你的目的来看，这是最简单可行的办法。但你内心某个潜意识似乎认为它违背了一个重要的原则......跟等死相比，自杀似乎有点太过“主动”了。你的身体，以及你的心灵似乎在刻意避免“主动”。

你不明白原因，你也不在乎答案，因为你不想“主动”去思考

你看着地面的光斑，看得久了，还是搞不清楚它是确实在移动，还是你开始幻想它在移动。渐渐地，门外的敲打声越来越响，脚步声也乱了起来。你不在意，你还是低头看地面上的这些光斑。

有什么东西在重重地砸着门，你开始听见粗喘气声，气急败坏的吼声，带有一点利姆萨·罗敏萨的口音。可能是某个鲁加。你慢悠悠的想起了石之家里外几个为拂晓做事的鲁加族。这种时候他们当然会叫鲁加族过来。他们至少外表看起来特别有力气。

轰——

又是一声巨响。你低头端详光斑的边缘，观察它的弧度。不用在意外头在发生的事情。你想着。你坐在原本应该是床的位置上，赤裸的脚尖粘上了不少灰尘。至于你睡的大床，还有床头柜，椅子，房间里其他家具——除了古·拉哈放书的床铺你碰都没有碰——其他东西都纠缠成一团精巧的笨重木堆，利用自身重量和巧妙的受力角度，死死地抵住了大门。

你顶多只是有点担心雅·修特拉回来放火炸它，那样大门才会再次洞开。不过有塔塔露在，她应该会尽量阻止这种无意义的财产损毁吧......即使没有，你只要一听见她的声音就翻窗出去就好了。这里有七楼，很高，但不至于让你摔死。要是不幸摔死了，那好像也没有什么大不了的。

你盘起双腿，蜷曲着身体，任由窗外太阳照暖你的背。门外的噪音消停了，你开始思考一个新的问题。你不能控制自己的手，会在无意识间伤害身边的活物，那万一你没有摔死，可能整座城市都要死。

可能脑子朝下摔会更好。你平静地思考着，同时感觉一股阴冷的气息窜上你后背。

一道黑影从你后方移动过来，遮挡住你身后狭窄的天空，在几乎是一瞬之间，夺走了一直与你为伴的光斑。

你来不及转头去看，就感觉到有人把手按在你的背上。

半指手套凹凸分段的触感，那个人胸前的首饰石轻轻作响，似乎带动了几阵细弱的清风，似有似无的撩动着你的后颈。

“你可以坐到那张床上。”他的声音似乎有点无奈，但还是很温和。“地上不太干净。”

这是当然的，你甚至能感觉到你裤子的灰尘和布满灰尘的地板之间过于软绵绵的摩擦。这个床底可能在亚拉戈帝国陨落之后就没被打扫过了。你左眼余光瞥见一道黑影从你身后伸出来，是他的手。古·拉哈的指尖非常漂亮，当他五指间划出一块浓缩了密集风以太的法印时，碧绿的光辉照映得他的手指没有一丝血色。

他那张床上的书被他的风炮全部扫了下床，你在众多书籍和地面骤雨般的撞击声中，分辨出了那根羽毛笔和地面敲打的声音。你的手指麻了，你来不及代替本应该比你更在乎这些书的大魔法师感到心疼，一股冰冷的酥麻迅速又刺骨地爬上了你的肩膀。他把你搀扶起来，马上开始脱下你脏兮兮的裤子，你没有抗议，更没有做任何动作。直到他把你放到床上，仰卧，利落地摘下自己的黑围巾捂住你的上半张脸的时候——你开始有点紧张——然后他伸手握住你早就裸露出来的阴茎，拇指拨弄你的马眼，就像清洗笛子前抚过上面的孔洞，又像个孩子一样把手指伸出洞里。你整个人都僵硬了。这个时候你发现你的身体又失去了活动能力。

你骨骼上的神经陷入沉眠，肌肉像是柔软的胶，黏附在骨头上，它们除了重力之外一无所知。

你动弹不得，你动了一下嘴巴里的舌头，发不出任何声音。你不知道你是又变成了哑巴，还是单纯的被吓得出不了声。

古·拉哈的食指已经刺入了你的阴茎中间，还在继续往里头插入，似乎要顺着尿道深入膀胱。你本来以为你会头晕眼花，会痛得发疯。但其实没有。你的阴茎居然很顺畅的就被打开了，你两腿之间有点胀痛，但远远不到无法忍受的程度。

接下来，马上就是第二根手指的进入......你张着嘴喘气，瞪着眼前的黑布，古·拉哈身上的香气缠绕着你的鼻尖......第三根手指也进来了......你想不明白......你真的完全想不明白他为什么要把你撒尿的地方扩张到这种地步......你第一次的想要发问。即使你曾经因他的计划濒临灵魂碎裂也没有问过他一句，这次你却想要发问了......这是治疗手段吗？这看起来完全不合理啊......为什么他的三根手指会在你阴茎里捣动......

然后，他抽出了所有手指。你松了一口气。

接下来，一样古怪的，灼热的，比三根手指要粗得多得东西，被硬生生地插进了你的阴茎。

*

你有点过呼吸了，从方才开始你就一直有窒息的感觉，所以你一直在吸气。现在，围巾里古·拉哈的体香已经充满了你整个呼吸道。仿佛和现在撑满了你阴茎内部的东西达成某种对应一般。

你阴茎里面的那根发烫的巨物从方才开始就不断进出，开拓，那巨物甚至遍布肉刺，毫不客气的刮擦着你脆弱的黏膜。你不知道自己现在是怎么样一个状态。你似乎流了好一阵子的眼泪，泪水已经浸透了古·拉哈的围巾。你的膀胱感觉很难受，你想撒尿，但是你的尿道被堵得死死的，每次那根东西抽出去，你的尿好像也被强行抽出了膀胱......但那些液体马上就会被捅进来。

古·拉哈到底是想做什么？你困惑不已。你正在意识到自己身上遭遇到了什么。有些事情是很明显的，比方说近在身前的金属撞击声，古·拉哈的首饰石好几次刮过你的乳头，说明他正趴在你身上。又比方说他夹紧你腰下的双腿，塔塔露为他缝制的粗糙黑裤上的布料磨到了你的股侧。然后还有他的手指，那些灵巧漂亮的手指仍然扶住你的阴茎，他用这个跟你贴得太过靠近的姿势，而“那东西”反复的在进出你的阴茎。

你不太想接受自己的猜测......尽管所有证据都显而易见。你呆呆地看着围巾的黑暗，既然你什么都看不见，那么就是什么都没有发生。你更乐意这样想。

只要你不知道，那就没有发生。 

这么说......为什么他能够这样轻易的，撑开了你的阴茎？那个地方，明明是很小的吧。

这些天他一直和你在一起，你睡着的时候，他还醒着，他是那么优秀的魔法师......

你又不太愿意再想下去了......

在你开始考虑检讨自己的陆行鸟心态的时候，你感觉到一股粘液充满了你的尿道，随即，又冲进了你的膀胱。

同样作为男性，你自然知道那是什么。

你继续呆滞地注视缠绕着你大半张脸的围巾造成的黑暗，试图缩进这团充满古·拉哈淡雅的体香的黑暗里，遗忘正持续注入你膀胱的精液。

*

你等来了夜晚。等古·拉哈终于把围巾从你脸上拿下来，窗外早已经入夜，楼下街市上的商贩正在收摊。

你的肚子大得像怀了好几个月的身孕，你一直在失禁，只是阴茎里流出来的是混着白浆的尿水。你体内都是精液，白色的稀液从一个男人的阴茎里流出来，却居然不是这个男人自己的精液......你不禁觉得这个画面很是怪异。

古·拉哈找来尿壶给你把尿。等你稍微好受一点，他用清洁魔法把你的身体处理干净，又把你摆弄成舒服的姿势，让你就这样睡在他从来没有睡过的床上。

“晚安。”他吻了一下你的额头，他的眉眼和说话的语气都有一种文雅的气质。“辛苦你了，我马上就回来。”

接着他拎起尿壶和被你的眼泪和口水浸湿的围巾，无声地从窗户跳出去了，肏弄了你一整天后，他仍然不见倦容，动作还是跟猫一样敏捷轻巧。确实是没过一会儿，他就换了一身衣服从窗户出现，爬到你身边躺下来。

他就像一只喜欢撒娇的猫咪，又像是粘人的大狗，他钻进被子里，抱紧了你。

你只排出了不到三分之一的精尿，肚皮仍然是涨着的。

他没有对今天他所做的事情做任何解释。

*

有一就有二，有二就有三。  
  
第二天早上，你睁开眼睛，只看见一块黑布，同时嗅到了熟悉的清浅淡香。你的嘴巴仍然出不了声，只能任由身体摇摇摆摆，腹下的膀胱涨得快要爆炸。

只不过是因为阴茎里被塞进了另外一个男人的阴茎，或许也因为这根阴茎遍布肉刺......  
你也想不明白，你为什么被这样弄就会一直不能自制地落泪，还昏过去好几次。

有时候，昏迷的间隔似乎特别漫长。

你偶尔会注意到黑布外面的光线发生了变化。也有一些时候，你在醒来的时候，发现自己脸上没有了黑布，而古·拉哈像往常一样坐在床边看书。他一看见你醒来，就跟平时一样照顾你。他给你喂饭，擦身，念书，哼歌......他哼的歌谣你从来没有听过，是很古老的旋律。他一直忽视你装满精液的肚子，你也试图不去看自己因为装有大量猫魅精液而畸形膨胀的小腹，以及阴茎内部那种一直想要撒尿却撒不出来的尴尬感。

你选择保持安静，只是和他平静地度过日常生活。在“日常生活”的最后，他总会再次把黑布蒙到你脸上，你能感觉到他从你尿道里拔出了一样一直堵在里面的东西，再之后是那根遍布肉刺的肉棒的进入。

你每次遇到这个情况，都发不出一点声音，也动弹不得。你不知道这是魔法，还是因为你在害怕。你担心你一出声，或者随便一动，你就无法继续逃避你想要逃避的一切问题了。

不过，你也不是搞不清楚现实。不管你在想什么，你对此有什么意见，你都是被他压在身下，接着你的肚子会膨胀起来，一次又一次。

而他从来不给你半句解释。

这就像你们在第一世界相遇的时候一样......从那个时候开始，你们之间的相处模式就颇为古怪。他制定了计划，做了所有的决定，而你无条件地执行和接受，你从来都会服从他，即使你的身体和灵魂似乎要因他而崩溃。

你早已经察觉到你们之间的关系似乎不太正常，你本来对此毫不在意，这一次却不知道如何是好。你可以轻易地把自己的性命和灵魂交到他手上——反正你大半生都总是轻易地把自己的性命和灵魂交出去的，反正每个冒险者的这两样玩意都不太值钱——但这次，你似乎被他随手拿走了阴茎......你的膀胱也变成了他的储精袋。这种感觉很奇怪......阴茎和膀胱当然没有性命和灵魂值钱……把它们交出去却仍然是非常奇异的事情。

之后，你在这种纠结的心理下度过了几十个日夜，或许是几百个日夜。你失去了对时间的感知。拜你自己高超的堵门技巧所致，你被困在这个卧房里了。每天来看你和照顾你的只有擅长爬窗和跳窗的某只百岁猫魅，你每次看见他翻越窗沿的柔软腰肢，都不禁有点恍惚。

古·拉哈本来只是先用围巾蒙住你的眼睛，然后把他的猫魅阴茎插入你的阴茎里，对你做性交的动作，向你的膀胱射精。后来，有一天下午，他给你念完书，忽然看着你，对你道了一声歉，第一次进入了你的后肠。

这是男子之间的鸡奸行为，如果说被另外一根阴茎进入阴茎让你困惑的话，被古·拉哈鸡奸简直让你头晕眼花。鸡奸在世界上一些地区被视为禁忌，但在艾欧泽亚的冒险者之间很常见。尤其是有伙伴关系的冒险者们，无论是成为恋人，还是单纯的为了解决性需求而乱交，都是跟喝酒跳舞一样平常的事情。

你不知道古·拉哈在把阴茎插入你后穴里面的时候在想些什么，古·拉哈是猫魅，你不太了解猫魅的习性。有些种族在鸡奸对方前会询问，确认彼此之间的关系。人们总是这样，先达成共识，再行动，无论是搞买卖还是做爱。但是你和古·拉哈从来不是这种关系。所以你搞不明白。

你还是没有出声去问他，就像以前一样，你不会问他问题。你反而有点关心他是否满意你的身体。就像以前你只关心他在乎的那个人是否会得救一样。那个时候你根本想不到他在乎的那个人就是你。

他把你的后肠肏得红肿发烫，在里面注满了精水，随后又把你翻过来，跟往常一样插入你的尿道，在天黑之前在你体内射了好几泡。

你哭起来，你流泪完全是因为生理刺激。毕竟你下体前后都被他弄得一团糟了。你已经变成了一个储精器，体内好几个洞里面都装满着他的精浆。你还陡然想到你大概以后也不会跟女人结婚生子了，虽然你从来就没有这个想法，只是现在这件事更加变成了不可能。你的阴茎被他的阴茎插了这么多次，以后都不知道还能不能在女人面前硬起来......你的马眼里从此以后永远只会喷射出古·拉哈的精液，对于这一件事的永恒性，你也莫名其妙的深信不疑。

他看见你流泪，就摸着你的头发安慰你，给你哼歌。他的阴茎还在你的阴茎里，一直向你体内深处突进。

#

这样令人绝望......至少是令你绝望的日子结束得很突然。

突然的程度具体表现在，这是一个秋高气爽的大白天，摩杜纳的晴空清澈明亮，而古·拉哈难得的不在肏你。他不在你的房间里。你从这天早上开始一直在呆呆地看着街市。

你像往日一样脑子放空，眼神空洞的等着他回来给你灌精。就在这种时候，你听见近距离出现了一声巨响。

热浪滚滚炸开了久封的大门，席卷着无数家具的木头碎片如急急路过的候鸟一样飞出去窗外，而窗户也随之变成了冒出漆黑浓烟的大洞，焦土千里，赤红炎狱的变相在你面前徐徐展开。尽管你面前并无尸体，亦无土地，但灼热的七狱之底就装在你面前的猫魅女性几近透明的浅色眼瞳当中，这个时刻，你注视着这名黑衣女性的双眼，你就看见了地狱。

你噤若寒蝉，看她踩过火星四溅的焦黑地板，优雅地收起法杖，对你莞尔一笑。

“四个月前我听说你把自己关在房间里......后来那个男人跟我说问题已经解决了，所以，他就宠着你任你自闭了四个月？”

明知道她看不见，你却莫名的不敢对上她的目光，你低头抓住被子。

“我在这里就很好......”你说道：“我不适合外出......”

“要是你还担心自己控制不了身体的事情，那应该已经没事了。”雅·修特拉口气缓和下来。“古·拉哈·提亚一直有跟我们保持联系，从目前我了解到的情况来看，对你的治疗已经进入最后阶段了吧？他说纠缠在你身上的时空丝已经清除得差不多了，你也已经和水晶塔构成了稳定的联系，以后水晶塔会处理好你体内的时空碎片，你仍然可以随意往返这一边和第一世界。”

你抬起头：“你是说，我的病跟我去第一世界有关系？”

“……他什么都没和你说吗，倒也不意外。”雅·修特拉轻轻叹了口气。“那么我们一起到外面去，边散步晒太阳边说吧。都已经在房间里闷四个月了，再闷下去脑子会出问题的，你这孩子啊……”

#

你下了床，用自己的双腿走下楼梯，你每走一步都感觉到怪异。你不像在走路，更像是在操控一具木偶。你要很小心才不让自己走路的姿势显得怪异，尽管无论你怎么走路，雅·修特拉都是看不见的，但一个娇小的盲眼猫魅女性在你身边，你怎么也想挺直胸膛，作出保护者的姿势。

她对你解说你身上发生的事情，听着她的描述，你有种体内躲藏已久的那个属于你自己的灵魂和人格终于从破碎的厚壳里爬出来的感觉……之前几个月发生的一切，以及你想过的一切，感受到过的一切，都变得莫名虚幻。那个自我封闭，等待死亡的你，变得宛如一个亲密的幻影。尽管“他”仍然与你共存，在你体内。

雅·修特拉说，“他”，你所有的“症状”，来自另外的时空，另外无数个时空。

你是拂晓众人之间唯一一个肉身穿越时空的人，所以只有你出现这个症状：在穿越到第一世界的过程里，你曾经看见了自己过去的记忆，那些“画面”，其实是无数时空的接入口，你在它们之间穿过，属于它们的碎片就“粘连”在你的身上。

时空的碎片粘在你的肉体和灵魂里，碎片之间又会发射出时空的丝线，互相粘连，融合成团，产生多维结构。随着时间推移，你体内的以太，尤其是灵魂相关以太，不可避免地触碰到这些碎片团，你的本质就出现了异变。

无论是灵魂还是时空，都是目前凡人还不能完全理解的领域，贤人们猜测是跟你的感官和意识有关的以太进入这个如同“肿瘤”的多维空间团后，你自然就在这个世界上失去这些感官，并且因此能听见了“异界的声音”，你的感官转移进了你体内的小型世界般的“肿瘤”里，另外，你的意识会将这个世界视为“异界”，在你自身察觉不到的情况下，你潜意识里把这个世界视为类似“梦境”的异样时空。

以贤人目前的能力，只能做一些类似这样的猜测......

但是不了解具体的机制，不代表无法治疗。显而易见的是，这里存在另外一个曾经以肉体穿越时空的男人，古·拉哈·提亚。他从另外一个时空的原初世界穿越到在这一边的一百年前的第一世界，他身上并没有出现时空碎片。他当时的时空旅行跟你最大的区别，在于他是水晶塔的主人，他带着水晶塔来到这一边。

“他提出可以通过他这个媒介，让你和水晶塔建立联系。过了一夜，他就告诉我们说这个方法有用，你马上就开始好转了。只不过你体内的时空碎片团已经成型......我们也不知道到底是你一部分意识跟这个小型世界产生了不良反应，还是它不想放弃你，固执的想把你拉扯到它里面去......它想要操控你攻击身边的人，但是那个男人早有准备对吧？你没有伤害任何人。”

古·拉哈看起来没有把你用笔刺伤他的事情说出去，但是你注意到雅·修特拉谈到古·拉哈的口吻有点奇怪。你低头看自己的手，你现在皮肤光洁，全身的血咒纹早在半个月前就洗干净了。看来古·拉哈半个月前就判定你已经没有了威胁性。

你手背上仍然有斑斑点点的红色，都是古·拉哈的吻痕和齿印，你又看向雅·修特拉。你们正一起坐在露台的餐桌边，她低头喝了一口红茶，她是看不见的，目光也不落在你身上，你却很奇怪的觉得尴尬了起来。你总怀疑其实她什么都知道。

“我已经痊愈了……”你低头看瓷杯里血红的茶水。“我马上就可以继续旅行。”

“是啊，和古·拉哈·提亚一起，你答应过他的。”

在水晶塔里，你答应过他的，你以后都会一直把他带在身边。

你身后有很多脚步声，露天餐馆人来人往，有一个脚步声向你们走来，你不用回头就知道那是谁。

“我要回去休息了，这些天都要忙你的事，我前几个月拿到的书都还没开始看呢。”雅·修特拉把杯子放回桌上，离席了。

她是故意的，她一定什么都知道吧。你愈发狐疑。雅·修特拉前脚刚走，一个猫魅坐到你身边，他其实有一张细看之下相当成熟英俊的脸，而且年龄至少是你的几倍有余，可是当你看着他柔软的脸庞和尖耳朵，你心底还是不禁冒出怜爱。

“我来向你请罪，就算你杀了我，也是我罪有应得。”这是他跟你说的第一句话，他专注地看着你，态度很温和。你却感觉身体在发冷，尽管午后的阳光正在烘暖你全身。

你听得明白他在说什么，你也从雅·修特拉那里搞明白了所有事情。他用把自己阴茎插入你的阴茎的方法，把他的以太和精液一起注入你体内，这大概是某种魔法......你不知道他到底是不是必须要这样做才能救你。而且他显然在你睡着的时候就对你做过一次或者几次，你在睡梦中被侵犯，醒来后你的感官就开始恢复。

你看了一下他，又低头看茶水，你在茶水里看见自己的脸。他总是这副泰然自若的样子，他是百岁的大魔法师，是年迈的长辈，他自然无论何时都能够保持冷静。但你不想输给他。

他也不过是只小猫而已。你告诉自己。

“为什么要.....”你感觉呼吸有点困难。

“我一直梦想着和你结合，所以在这一次我利用了这个机会。”他坦诚地说道：“那些事情不都是为了治疗，也不是没有其它办法......以及，除非你杀了我......不然以后我会继续对你做一样的事情，我每晚都会拥抱你，如果你逃跑我也会找到你，再继续和你结合。”

他笑着说的：“因为你是我的大英雄。不仅如此，你是我的世界，是我所有的梦想，我早已经不知道没有你我还能怎么活着了。所以你要想摆脱我，就只能杀了我。”

古·拉哈·提亚，水晶都的水晶公，这个男人等了你一百年，为了你拯救了一个世界，又本应该为你而死，现在他在你面前，告诉你他渴望着拥有你，而且他会直接对你伸出手，把你牢牢抓住，禁锢在怀里，压在身下。

你想说你不怕他，你想说从来没有人能违逆你的意愿，你是逍遥自在的冒险者，不是猫魅族的妻子。只是，你看着他，说不出来任何一个词。

一是你真的无法去伤害一只小猫，二是，你突然想起来了，每次古·拉哈对你提出要求，你都无法拒绝。

而古·拉哈完全清楚这一点，所以他现在才陪在你身边，跨越了数百年光阴，以及三个世界的生死。你早已经发现，每一次他变得坦诚，都是木已成舟之时。他对你说你应该杀了他，说明他知道你绝不会杀他，因此，你会落入他的手心里，任由他继续往你的体内灌注精浆，填入性欲，你不会逃跑，也不会做任何无谓的反抗。

他还是用他温柔的红眼睛在注视着你，好像一切都和平常一样，他只是说了一些无足轻重的慰问。你却不由得垂下脖子，只觉有千钧之重压在你的肩膀上。在你的肺腑之间，有某种寒意，像冰冷的烟雾一样轻轻摇曳。

fin


End file.
